


[podfic] Putting the Natives at Ease

by croissantkatie



Series: Podfic of National Service [5]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:37:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No parent wants to know this about their children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Putting the Natives at Ease

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Putting the Natives at Ease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/205672) by [burntcopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burntcopper/pseuds/burntcopper). 



[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?f6uzpfui97s7yo9)

[download from the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/putting-natives-at-ease)

mp3 / 15:51 / 14.51MB

[download the whole series from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zv49584vbpvbe0r)

[download the whole series from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/national-service-series-audiobook)

m4b / 55:08 / 31MB


End file.
